


Are You Blushing?

by give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, obvious set up, two shy nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:59:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose
Summary: Spencer is head over heels with Garcia’s little sister and everyone knows it. Everyone except for her!





	Are You Blushing?

“I just don’t get it Pen.” you sighed as you sat beside your sister in her dungeon of technology. 

“What don’t you get?” she spun her chair around to face you. 

“How can you spend all day in here? There are no windows and there are screens everywhere!” you exclaimed as you gestured around the two of you. 

Penelope took in your frazzled expression and couldn’t help but laugh. 

You were interrupted by a knock at the door. 

“Enter, if you dare.” you called out.

A young man you hadn’t met before walked in, “Hey Garcia, sorry to interrupt your lunch, but I was wondering- Oh wait You have company.” he stopped mid-sentence upon noticing you. 

“Spence, this is my sister, Y/N Garcia. Y/N, Dr. Spencer Reid.” she introduced you two, without looking up from her computer screen.

“H-hi Dr. Reid.” you waved shyly. Internally you were face palming over the fact that you stuutered. 

“S-Spencer, please.” he corrected you, a hesitant smile on his lips. 

“Spencer…” your face flushed as his name fell from your lips. 

He looked like he was about to say more, but the alarm on your watch startled him. 

“Shoot! I have to go!” you jumped out of your seat and kissed Penny’s cheek, “Love you, bye.” 

You gathered all of your stuff and started out the door frantically. 

“Nice meeting you.” Without thinking, you quickly kissed Spencer’s cheek before running out the door. 

Spencer stared after you in shock, until Garcia’s laughter caught his attention. 

“Spencer Reid, are you blushing?” she grinned. 

“What? No. Of course not.” Spencer denied it, his cheeks growing redder in defiance. 

“Uh-huh. Sure.” the blonde rolled her eyes, “If it matters, she could do worse than you.” 

She winked in his direction, causing Spencer to start spluttering. 

~*~*~*~*~

Weeks passed, and Penelope decided that she needed to get you and Spencer together. At work she would have to endure Spencer asking questions about you and at home, you would ask her about him. 

It was adorable at first, but now, she needed to get this situation fixed. 

“Y/N? Hey, I think I left a file on the kitchen counter. Do you see it? Great. Can you bring it in for me. Awesome! Love you. See you soon. Bye.” Garcia hung up her cell phone before venturing out into the bullpen. 

“Hey, Spencer. Can you stay in my office? I’m expecting a delivery there, but I forgot I have an appointment right now.” she asked the disheveled cutie once she stood by his desk. 

Spencer gave her a warm smile reserved for his good friends, “Sure thing. Is everything okay?” he asked, concerned about this appointment. 

“Just a check-up. It’s fine.” she smiled back. 

Spencer nodded and walked to her office, as Garcia smirked and went to hide out in the break room. 

~*~*~*~*~

“Penny, I got your- oh.” you walked right into your sister’s office only to be surprised by her attractive coworker spinning in her chair. 

He instantly stopped spinning upon seeing you, “Y/N, hey. Hi. Hello.” he nearly fell out of the chair trying to stand up. 

“Pen asked me to bring this file in for her.” you held it up, feeling like you had to explain your reasons for being there.

Spencer raised an eyebrow, “That’s strange. We don’t have a case right now.” 

He carefully took the folder from you before opening it. 

Inside was a sticky note with the name of a local Italian restaurant, his last name, and the time “8pm” written on it. 

Spencer stared at the note in confusion before connecting the dots. Summoning all his courage he looked back up at you. 

“Y/N, want to go to dinner with me tonight?” he asked. 

You looked surprised, obviously wondering where the idea had come from, “Sure. Yes. I would like that.” you nodded quickly, a blush coming to your cheeks. 

Spencer blushed as well, but couldn’t hide the wide grin that took over, “How does Italian sound?” 

“Italian’s my favorite.” you mirrored his grin. 

“I’ll pick you up around 7:30, then.” he closed the file and tucked it under his arm. 

“It’s a date.”


End file.
